Cordelia
'Cordelia Jeong '''debuts in Our Starlight Savannah as the captain of the Barbaric Bones team. They later return in Back in Action as a member of the Proud Producers. Personality Cordelia is ambitious, intelligent, and hard-working, with a knack for leadership. Serious and competitive, they often come across as cold at first, and take a while to warm up to people. Cordelia values success above all else, and refuses to let anything or anyone get in their way. Because of this, they are very reluctant to express their emotions, out of fear that it will be seen as a sign of weakness. They are a perfectionist and a meticulous planner, and become stressed and irritable if said plans fall through. As such, they try to account for every little detail. Cordelia tends to push away people they get close to, fearing that said relationships will distract them. They see everyone else as competition, and will often choose victory over their friends - though there are a few exceptions. Cordelia's interests lie in film, Gothic literature, science, and astrology. Our Starlight Savannah Cordelia is the eighteenth contestant introduced in ''Call It a Comeback, Part One. They don't spend much time talking to Kassondra, instead heading straight for the huts, where they choose a top bunk. They spend the rest of the episode getting acquainted with the other contestants, notably Melody and Jazz. In Call It a Comeback, Part Two, Cordelia chooses a tree as their hiding spot during the challenge. They end up winning the challenge after Chefette tackles Madison, and become the captain of the Barbaric Bones. Later, they bond with Damia over their shared interests. Cordelia takes charge for their team in'' The Legend of Harambe'', suggesting that the team create a trap. They stay behind to help create it, using the fishnet tights they brought to weave a net. When the Barbaric Bones lose, Cordelia is upset that Woods cost the team the challenge, but votes for Orion as the latter didn't do anything. Cordelia is notably absent from much of Pain-t in my Neck, due to receiving a disadvantage on their tiki idol that prevents them from participating in the challenge. They are annoyed when Eugene approaches their teammates after the challenge, beginning the conflict between the two. In Show Me Your Skills, ''Cordelia takes a leadership role once again when they are told to select three members of their team to perform in the talent show. After regretfully rejecting Damia's talent due to time constraints, they choose Jazz, Archie, and Wyatt. During the show itself, they assist Jazz with her magic trick, and are ecstatic when the Bones break their losing streak. Cordelia also doesn't participate much in ''You'll Be Sahari, not doing anything noteworthy during the challenge. Sometime between the end of You'll Be Sahari ''and the beginning of ''What Lurks Beneath, Cordelia receives an idol from Jackson. This brings their feud with Eugene to its climax, as the idol had belonged to him and he assumed Cordelia stole it. During the challenge, Cordelia is matched against Bebe and manages to recover the first jewel for the Barbaric Bones. Cordelia's prized astrology journal is stolen by Daisy and Madison before the beginning of Be Very, Very Wary, upsetting them. When the teams swap, Cordelia finds a new friend in Bebe, who promises to help them get their journal back. During the challenge, Cordelia fares rather poorly. They fall into a hole during the first obstacle, and do not finish under the twenty minute mark. After the Barbaric Bones lose, Cordelia receives their astrology journal back from Bebe, who had thrown the challenge in exchange for getting it back. Cordelia teams up with Jazz and Bebe for the challenge in Look Here, Look There, Look Everywhere, and manages to find the wild purple flower in the tall grass after fighting a lion for it. They are disappointed when the Bones originally lose the challenge, but cheer up upon learning that the Fighting Spirits have actually lost thanks to Woods and Nathan. In A Whole Load of Bull, Cordelia is once again paired with Jazz on the skydiving challenge. They manage to catch Jazz with the pillow, but both teams end up having to go to elimination. Cordelia votes for Chloe, and is relieved when Jazz plays her idol in order to save Bebe. Cordelia runs the rock leg of the relay in Brace for the Race, facing off against Daisy. Despite the Fighting Spirits' lead, Cordelia is able to keep up with Daisy, largely thanks to Bebe throwing rocks. After Daisy injures her arm thanks to falling off, Cordelia shows concern for her well-being and forces Daisy to promise them that she'll seek medical help if it gets worse. For their homemade remedy in Converge at the Merge, Cordelia makes Korean-style wildberry tea for Chefette, and ends up winning immunity alongside Branden. When Bebe receives the most votes at elimination, Cordelia plays their idol on her. Unfortunately, the idol is revealed to be fake, eliminating Bebe and upsetting Cordelia. In The Elephant in the Room, Cordelia struggles with the challenge, and is eliminated from it in the semifinal round along with Jazz. Kassondra takes note of this, calling the two 'lovebirds' - a statement that both flusters and frustrates Cordelia, who doesn't want to be seen as a threat. Later, they pull Jazz aside with a request - the two will pretend to fight in order to protect their places in the competition. Cordelia then opens up to Melody and Derek about this fight, forming the trio's friendship. Cordelia puts their plan into action during Fools That Duel, going all out against Jazz during the challenge. Despite being smaller and physically weaker, they manage to hold their own. Both Jazz and Cordelia fall off the platform during their fight, once again eliminating them from the challenge at the same time. Cordelia once again displays their challenge prowess in Match Made in Heaven, winning immunity thanks to their eidetic memory. After Archie's elimination, Cordelia comforts Damia. When Jazz asks them later, however, they admit that they voted for Archie due to his relationship with Damia and his strength as a competitor. During Were's The Wolf?, Cordelia gets a paintball gun as a weapon, and ends up shooting Harambe. They attempt to track the werewolf using Harambe as a puppet and imitating him, trying to capitalize off the rivalry between the two. At the elimination ceremony, Cordelia is shocked by Madison's double idol play, and is devastated when the double elimination ends up being Derek and Jazz. Before the Safari of Shame takes the two away, though, Cordelia shares their first kiss with Jazz, officially beginning their relationship. Sometime between Were's the Wolf? ''and ''Chimp on Your Shoulder, Cordelia approaches Madison, asking if the two can form an alliance. They bring up the false idol from the last ceremony as a reason for why Madison should team up with them, and the latter accepts. In Chimp on Your Shoulder ''itself, Cordelia climbs a tree to look for Harambe and Kass. They are shown to be upset by Jackson's disqualification. Cordelia and Madison's alliance comes to fruition in ''Tongue-Tied and Twisted ''when the two team up for the challenge. Unfortunately, Daisy plays her idol on Damia when the latter is about to be eliminated, and Cordelia's newfound ally Madison is eliminated instead. During ''Are You Smarter Than A Fifth-Placer?, Cordelia is begrudgingly impressed when they learn about Damia's true nature. They are unaffected by Damia's threats, believing she will be eliminated next. During the challenge, Cordelia fares well, but just misses out on immunity in favour of Damia. This worries Cordelia, who assumes their elimination is all but guaranteed. Despite the fact that Damia is immune, Cordelia votes for her anyways. They are surprised when Melody is voted out, and moves to Hut One with Branden in order to avoid Damia and Daisy. Much to their chagrin, Cordelia is partnered with Damia in This Means War, and spends much of the episode frustratedly negotiating with her. They later abandon her, infuriated, when she feeds their astrology journal to a lion despite her warning that they're giving up immunity. Despite Damia's confidence in her safety, Daisy and Branden vote her out, and Cordelia advances to the final three. Cordelia does well in the challenge in Come So Far, Got One More to Go, managing to keep an almost even pace with Branden despite Daisy's taunting. They come close to winning immunity, but end up losing to Branden when they trip near the finish line. Branden brings Daisy to the finale over Cordelia, and they are eliminated. Cordelia cheers for Branden in Party Under the Stars - Finale, spending most of their time with Derek and Jazz. Later, they are selected as part of the cast for Back in Action. Our Back in Action Cordelia sports a new look in Back in Action, as Damia chopped their hair off between seasons. They are shown to be enamoured with the abandoned film lot due to being an aspiring screenwriter. In Let's Get Physical, Cordelia does decently well in the dodgeball challenge, placing sixth overall. They are the first person chosen by Damia for her team, the Proud Producers. During One Beach is Enough, Cordelia and Damia work together on the sandcastle leg, facing off against Daisy and Branden. Cordelia is angered when Daisy sabotages the Producers, and is later shown celebrating when their team overcomes the setback and wins. After the challenge, they approach Damia, and the two form a very loose alliance. Later, Daisy apologizes to Cordelia for her behaviour in Starlight Savannah. While Cordelia is reluctant to accept the apology at first, they comply when Daisy offers to tell them an embarrassing secret about Damia in return. Cordelia doesn't do particularly well in Zero Gravity Games, exiting the rocket on Orbit Five. They bond with Ash after their elimination from the challenge. When Ash is switched to the Daring Directors, Cordelia comforts Derek. They are visibly upset when Eugene is revealed to be taking Ash's place on the Producers. Cordelia is unimpressed by newcomer Rich, remarking to Damia and Derek that 'he looks like a jackass.' Cordelia is a defender in From Trash to Treasure, fighting Daisy. They get flustered when she asks them if they like being on top, but remain evenly matched with her until Damia interferes. While Damia and Cordelia are distracted by fighting each other, Daisy sneaks off to win the challenge for her team. At the elimination ceremony, Cordelia is in the bottom two, having received their very first vote from Eugene. Initially, Kass says Cordelia is eliminated, but then reveals that she's faking. Cordelia is happy to see Eugene go. Sometime between Alienating the Enemies ''and ''Love Doctor, Damia pulls Cordelia aside, asking them to team up with her and solidifying the alliance between the two. Despite this, Cordelia still makes deals with Daisy - when Daisy offers to tell them another secret in exchange for a kiss, they reluctantly agree. Cordelia is uncharacteristically skittish during Love Doctor ''due to their phobia of hospitals. They work with Damia to find the cadaver parts, managing to recover the torso, head, and an unnecessary right arm. Cordelia is the one hit with the dart for their team. This causes them to have a panic attack that Damia manages to snap them out of by slapping them, winning the challenge for the Producers. Cordelia does decently in the challenge during ''Dodging a Disaster, making it to the sleet and hail section. They are disappointed when the Producers lose. Cordelia faces off against Daisy in The Karate Kids, flirting with her as part of their plan to mess with Damia. They win the match and the challenge for their team. At the elimination ceremony, when the Producers are asked to break the tie between Budo and Daisy, Cordelia votes for Budo. Cordelia is happy when Ash returns, welcoming him back. During the challenge in Total Drama: The Musical, Cordelia sings on the horror set about their breakup with Jazz, finally expressing their emotions. They are conflicted when Ash accuses Derek of rigging him out, not wanting to rashly choose sides. After Chloe and Rich win immunity, Cordelia abstains from the vote. Much to their shock, they receive three votes at the ceremony thanks to Damia's interference, eliminating them. Cordelia leaves the competition distrustful and cold, refusing to say goodbye to any of the other contestants. In Aftermath III - Total Drama Shuts Down: Big Liz Croaks, Cordelia is interviewed first. They respond to the questions bluntly and coldly, often giving one-word answers. This only escalates when Damia and Daisy are interviewed and Cordelia learns about the truth behind their elimination, losing their temper and storming off the set. In Aftermath IV - Friendly Tensions, Cordelia is initially very vocal about not wanting to be there, stating multiple times that they have more important things to do. They are harsh and cold to most of the other contestants, particularly Wyatt and Melody. This changes, however, when Madison announces the third season. Cordelia expresses interest in having another shot at the million dollars, and is pleased when they learn they're going to compete. This joy falters, however, when Madison reveals that six new contestants will be in the mix as well, one being Cordelia's twin sister, Ophelia. Cordelia is with the rest of the eliminated contestants during the finale, cheering for Ash. They congratulate him when he wins, and remark disdainfully to Chloe that she should 'at least try to be a graceful loser.' Trivia *Cordelia seems to have an eidetic memory, as shown by the fact that they have an uncanny ability for reciting star charts and were able to complete the memory challenge in Match Made in Heaven ''in less than two minutes. *Cordelia is a vegetarian. *As revealed in ''Call It a Comeback, Part One, Cordelia has an irrational fear of being crushed. *As revealed in Love Doctor, Cordelia has a phobia of hospitals. *Cordelia is of Native Hawaiian and Korean descent. *Cordelia's birthplace is Lahaina, Hawaii. *Cordelia's birthday is October 31st, 1996. *Cordelia's favourite movie is The Wicker Man. *Cordelia snuck their cell phone onto the abandoned lot during Back in Action. *As of their elimination in Total Drama: The Musical, Cordelia has outranked every OSS contestant at least once with the exception of Daisy. Category:Characters Category:OSS-OIH Characters